Starting over
by Portaldragon1
Summary: Discord,Fluttershy and Rainbow dash have been asked to go on a very special task by Celestia to save two lost souls from a dying world to help them find a better home. But theirs mission goes a little off course when a old enemy from Discord's past comes for revenge. rated t for and intense moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Starting over**

**Chapter 1**

**Hello everyone, this is a sequel to my story setting things right (you don't have to read it before you start to read this one). Also It will take longer for new chapters to come out.**

* * *

It was a beautiful moonlit night, Discord, Rainbow dash and Fluttershy where flying across the star filled sky to Canterlot castle for a very important task.

"What do you think the princess needs us to do" asked Rainbow dash.

"I don't quite know, maybe my new mission needs extra help" replied Discord.

Discord was being trained by Celestia and this was more than likely one of her missions or tasks she would send him on. Celestia was slowly training Discord to use his magic for good and not for evil like he did in the past.

After a little bit of flying they finally reached the castle of princess Celestia and Luna, they slowly walk toward the two sisters and bowed.

"I am glad you three could come so quickly" said Celestia.

"Discord, do you still know how to use your dimension traveling powers" asked Celestia.

"Yes princess, yes I do" said Discord, when she asked him that he had to punch bad memories out of his head.

"Good, they will be very important to your mission, Rainbow dash and Fluttershy I am glad you could help Discord " said Luna.

"Your mission is to help two lost souls find a new home, they live in a dark and cold world, in this cold world these two are the only ones left with a single shred of humanity left in them" said Celestia calmly.

"Their world has been destroyed and left to die as it rots away, the people of this world have all more like monsters than men, but the two you must save still have humanity left in them" said Luna.

"Sounds easy to me, get the pony's we need to save and then bring them to a better home" said Rainbow dash full of energy.

"Rainbow dash was not talking pony's I was talking about humans" said Celestia.

Rainbow dash and Fluttershy looked at each other with looks of confusion, "what's a human" asked Fluttershy in her usual quite voice, after Celestia told the two confused pony's what a human was she opened a portal to the dying world that Luna and Celestia where talking about.

"Are you three ready to leave and start your mission" asked Luna, the three of them nodded yes.

"Then enter the portal and your mission will begin" said Celestia, and with that the three of them jumped into the portal and their mission began.

When they came out of the portal they saw an abandon city, it was very quite. Plants where slowly reclaiming the tall skyscrapers and broken roads, it felt like not a soul had lived in this city for years.

"Do you know what the two look like Discord" asked Rainbow dash.

"Yes" replied Discord.

"Well let's get started" said Fluttershy.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Pleas review **


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**I hope you all don't find that this chapter is so short, My little pony is owned my hasbro (duh)**

* * *

As the three where walking through the city they started to ask them self's many questions. Why was this city abandoned, where are all the people who once populated it and where the two people they needed to get where some of the questions they where asking themselves.

"When are we going to find them." said Rainbow dash impatiently.

"Soon dashie, we just need to keep looking around" said Discord.

Fluttershy looked up into the cloudy grey sky and saw smoke coming from the north. She was going to tell them,when she turned around the two where fighting about something.

"Guys I see smoke, that might help us find them." said Fluttershy.

"That sounds like a plan to me" said Rainbow dash.

They started to walk toward the smoke and as they got close they moved into an old building. They moved in the shadows very quietly as they moved closer to the smoke.

Discord looked out of a small hole in the wall to look out off to see if the smoke did indeed lead them to the two they where looking for, but it was nothing, just a small fire that was burning in a trash can, just as Discord was about to look away he heard voices.

"Joel are we getting any closer to getting out of the city?" asked one of the humans below.

"We are about halfway there Ellie." replied the other human.

Discord looked at them harder and was about to leap for joy,it was the two they where looking for. One of them was about 13 or 14 years of age and was wearing her hair in a ponytail, the other was a man who was about 40 years old with her.

Discord then spotted something else, it was another person with a sniper rifle aimed for their heads. Discord flew like a blur and hit the sniper in the chest, he started to claw and bite and quickly adrenaline filled his body. Discord had become a savage animal, it was a very different feeling to Discord, but he liked it.

After he had defeated his foe he looked out and saw the two where now surrounded by about fifteen more people.

As Discord acted on his new-found instinct he flew in a blur and started to attack the men.

They tried to attack Discord with bullets and knives but they where no use ageist him.

Within a matter of seconds only one man was left standing, he was trembling and quickly started to run away, Discord's primal rage had ended, all the adrenaline was slowly leaving system and he looked into the eyes of the now confused humans.

"What is that ?" asked Ellie, Ellie was feeling a combination of confusion, fear and wonder as she looked into Discords eyes.

"I don't know, but ether way we need to keep moving." said Joel. Joel was equally feeling the same feeling's as Ellie, he just choose to not express them.

Discord then put the two of them in a trance like state and flew away with them.

Discord them signaled Fluttershy and Rainbow dash to come down.

"So this is a human looks like." said Rainbow dash.

"Can we show them to Lyra, she would love to see them." asked Fluttershy.

"We will show them Lyra , but first we have a lot of explaining to do." said Discord.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Pleas review**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3: grudges **

**Hello every one, first we can get the disclaimers out-of-the-way, My little pony:friendship is magic and The last of us are owned by their owners (duh) Also thanks for the great feed back! ;3. Mlp:fim and The last of us are not owned by me (duh).**

* * *

A shadow figure was walking along an old forest path to his home, well to be fair it was not much of a home.

It was a small,old and run down cabin, all the windows were cracked, it had no heating or cooling systems installed and it had a rat problem.

But its owner did not care one bit, all he cared about was that it was sturdy and had a roof on top.

The owner had two bottles of vodka in his hands and was very drunk, and as he entered into his home to lay on his wooden chair.

As he sat down and has about to take a second drink out of one of his vodka bottles he looked up and saw some one in front of him.

He had a hard time making out who the figure was but when he did it was very clear who it was.

After all, not very many people have empty eye scotches were eyes should be.

"Jeff get up." said eyeless Jack.

The shadow figure looked up at Jack and as he looked up into the light is terrifying face came into view, his eyes here ringed with black and where very large as well, with a large dot in the center for a pupil.

His skin was bleached white and felt very leathery.

His hair was long and black, it looked like it was not his natural hair color but rather was burnt black.

His smile was some thing else as well, his lips were stained the color of blood-red and a large part of his face where his cheeks should have been was cut out in the shape of a large smile.

All in all he was a scary site to see, every thing about him has terrifying in its own special way.

"What do you want Jack." said Jeff in a drunken way.

"Slender man wants us for something and it involves all of us, even you Jeff." said Jack impatiently.

"Fine let's go to the meeting." said Jeff.

They walked for about ten minuets when they reached a large house.

It was much different from Jeff's run down cabin, but it was still abandoned and really creepy.

The two of them went up to the door and knocked, it quickly swung open and Slender man was there waiting for him.

"Greetings, I am surprised you managed to get Jeff here for this." said the Slender man.

Well to be honest he really didn't say anything, Slenderman didn't have a mouth so he communicated telepathically.

"Now come inside quickly." said Slendy. They come in and sat on one of the old couches, Slendy came over and sat in one of the chairs.

"Ok I'm going to get to the point Discord is on the move again and we all want him dead for one reason or another." said Slendy in a serious tone.

"Ok so you mean he is not in cased in stone now." said Jack.

"The best part is that he has friends with him at the moment, which means it will be much more fun for us all." said Slendy.

"Sounds easy, we bring him here then we kill him." said Jeff.

"Well here is my plan Discord is traveling between different dimensions again, so the next time he uses a portal he will be zapped into are world." said Slender man evil.

Jeff and Jack looked at each other both with evil grins on their faces.

"I think that plan with work just perfectly." said Jeff.

"Now we wait for Discord to make a portal and when that time comes the fun will begin." said Jack.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**please review, Also I will be on vacation for a bit so the next update will be the next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 :explaining a few things **

**Mlp:fim and The last of us belongs to their owners (duh). Thank you all for your great reviews! Also chapter this long are really rare, think of it as something to bide your time with while I am one vacation. ;3 **

* * *

Joel slowly woke up in a dark cave. He looked to his left and saw Ellie right by his side He got up and went out side the cave and started to look around.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake." said Discord.

Joel turned to see discord looking at him, he then remember that he had seen him before.

"Who are you and why are we here." said Joel.

"I'm Discord and I am here to bring you to a better home" said Discord. Joel thought to him self that it's too good to be true, but Joel was about to take a leap of faith anyway.

"First of all what are you?" asked Joel.

"I am a draconequus." said Discord.

"Ok then where are we?" asked Joel.

"We are at my home and more broadly speaking Equestria." replied Discord.

"And before you ask yes I'm telling the truth, you and your daughter can life a peaceful life." said Discord.

"She is not my daughter." said Joel.

"Well you sure fooled me." said Discord.

Joel decided to take a little walk, to help him comprehend what was going on.

Rainbow dash,Fluttershy, Lyra and Vinyl scratch where making their way to Discords cave. Rainbow dash and Fluttershy where going to Discord home because they where going to start the second part of their mission.

Vinyl and Lyra where coming because the two of them where planing an awesome dubstep party and needed some things from Discord to make the party 20% cooler.

Vinyl and Lyra had reached the cave before Rainbow dash and Fluttershy did and Vinyl had entered the cave first.

"Hey Discord we need some help." said Vinyl in her normal calm mellow way.

"I'm can't help you now." said Discord slightly annoyed.

Lyra went into the cave and she quickly took notice of Ellie.

"Is that what I think it is!" said Lyra full of excitement and joy.

"Yes Lyra it's a human, don't mess with her, she is sleeping." said Discord.

Before he could do any thing she was all over Ellie in a heart beat. Hugging her and going of into a state of absolute joy and happiness. Ellie quickly woke up to find a hyped up Lyra all up in her face.

"Get off me!"said Ellie furiously.

"Hurry you can talk to!" said Lyra.

"Wait did you just talk!" said Ellie in disbelieve and surprise.

"Off course I did, don't all pony's talk where you're from" said Lyra how was jumping up and down for joy.

Ellie nodded her head no very slowly, she was trying to wrap her head around what was just happening to her. She was thinking to her self was this all a crazy dream.

"Lyra calm your self pleas." said Discord who was very annoyed.

"Fine but I still can't hold back the joy I'm feeling." said Lyra.

Ellie looked up to see Discord and she quickly remembered who he was.

"Hey your that thing who saved us back there." said Ellie.

"I'm not a thing, I am a draconequus." said Discord.

"Where's Joel at?" asked Ellie.

"He went out for a little walk." replied Discord.

"Wait there are more humans!" said Lyra.

"Yes." said Ellie.

Lyra now hugging Ellie and it took both Discord and Vinyl to get her off Ellie. Joel had returned and had decided that it was worth it to find a new home, after all their world was not worth saving anymore.

Joel enter the cave to talk some more with Discord but was soon being pinned to the ground by a hyper active Lyra.

"Joy more humans to play with!" said Lyra.

"Lyra get off of him, I don't think humans like being jumped." said Vinyl.

"Ok fine." said Lyra.

"Was that a talking pony?!" said Joel in shock.

"Yes Joel it's a talking pony, I was a surprise to me as well." said Ellie.

"Vinyl came back in an hour, by then I will have your things ready for you." said Discord.

"Come on Lyra let's go." said Vinyl.

"But I want to stay with the humans some more." Lyra said sadly.

Lyra then thought of a great idea, "Maybe I can show them around Ponyvile!" said Lyra.

"Can we go Joel?" asked Ellie.

"I'm staying here, but you could go." said Joel.

"But first I need to explain a few things to her first." Said Discord.

"I need to get going, Lyra meet me at my house when you're done giving the human her tour of Ponyvile." said Vinyl scratch.

"Meet you there." said Lyra.

Discord than spend some time explaining everything to Ellie, just as Discord finished explaining everything to both Ellie and Joel she was quickly joined by Lyra.

"Are you ready to go now?" asked Lyra.

"Yes I'm ready." said Ellie.

Ellie tried getting on Lyra's back so she could ride on her but Lyra would not let her.

"What are you doing?" asked Lyra with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well where I came from horses and pony's are for riding on." explained Ellie.

"Lets just walk side by side ok." said Lyra.

"Ok sure if that's what you what." said Ellie.

Joel and Discord where going to pack their bags full of supplies for their new-found trip. Just then Fluttershy and Rainbow dash came in the cave.

"Hey where is the other human?" asked Rainbow dash.

"She just left with Lyra to go visit Ponyvile." said Discord.

"Did you bring your saddlebags with you like I told you to?" asked Discord.

The two pegasi nodded yes, they then took off their saddlebags and gave them Discord.

"Good, come back here at around dusk ok." said Discord.

Joel walked over to the two other pegasi so he could meet them.

"Joel these two are my helpers, the yellow one is Fluttershy and the blue one is Rainbow dash." said Discord.

"Nice to meet you sir." said Fluttershy.

"It's nice to meet you both, now we need to start packing" said Joel.

The shock of seeing multicolored talking ponies was gone and now he could act normally again.

Lyra and Ellie had finally reached the small town that was Ponyvile. It was a real treat to Ellie because she had never seen a town that was as lively and peaceful as Ponyvile. The only towns and city's that she had seen where ether abandoned or were quarantine zones.

"Are you sure about this Lyra?" asked Ellie nervously.

"What do you mean Ellie?" asked Lyra in response.

"Wont they all you know be shocked and somewhat terrified." said Ellie.

"It will be fine come on now we have some sights to see!" said Lyra happily.

And on that note, Ellie and Lyra were running towards Ponyvile.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Pleas review and I hope you all like this rare super long chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:5 fun in Ponyville**

**hello everyone, I am back from vacation! so let the story go on! ;3**

* * *

Ellie and Lyra were running full speed towards Ponyville, the first place they whet was Apple jack's farm. The two of them quickly reached the vast ocean of apple trees. Ellie got very hungry looking at all the had been a couple of days since she had eaten took one of the apples off the hundreds of apple trees.

"One can't hurt." Ellie said to her self.

As she took a bit out of the apple her taste buds here blown away. She couldn't help her self from scarfing it all down her trout. She instantly grabbed a second apple and started to eat it. She put a few in her backpack for later.

Lyra knocked on the door three times before Aj came to the door.

Apple jack was very tired and for the past few weeks had harvested apples by the hundreds and was completely worn out.

"Lyra what the hey do you want, I'm taking the day off I don't have time for your silly games!" said Apple jack.

"I'm sorry, I just want to show you something really cool!" said Lyra.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have been bucken apples lately." said Apple jack in a very humble tone.

"Ellie come over here and meet Apple jack." said Lyra.

Ellie but some apples in her backpack and went over to Lyra. When Aj got a good look at Ellie Apple jack was blown away to say the least by Ellie.

Ellie extended one of her hands towards Applejack.

"Hi there." Ellie said happily.

"What is it Lyra." Applejack said stunned.

"It's a human you silly filly." said Lyra.

"I thought that they where just creatures from old pony tails!" said Applejack.

"Whats going on AJ." said Apple-bloom.

Applebloom was quickly flowed by Sweetie bell and Scootaloo, they quickly saw Ellie and were instantly full of excitement and joy. Just like Lyra was when She first saw Ellie and Joel.

They where quickly ran towards Ellie to get a better look at her. Ellie was very overwhelmed but she still liked the attention all the same.

"What is her name Lyra?" asked Sweetie bell.

"Her name is Ellie." said Lyra.

"Can she talk?" asked Scootaloo.

"Yes I can talk very well." said Ellie.

"Can we take her around the farm Aj?" asked Apple bloom.

"Sure but Lyra is coming with you." said Applejack.

The three cutie-mark crusaders,Lyra and Ellie where treated to a tour of Sweet Apple acres. Ellie also managed to sneak a few more apples into her back pack before they moved on to their next stop.

* * *

The next place they went to was Twilight's house.

Twilight was reading in her bed and Spike was cleaning the house when they heard a knock on the door.

Spike oped the door to find Lyra.

"Hear are the books I owe you." said Lyra.

Lyra was doing some higher level magic with Twilight and took a couple of books so she could practice at home.

Spike looked up to see Ellie and was surprised.

"Let me guest you finally found a human." said Spike.

"Can we come in Spike?" asked Lyra.

"Sure." said Spike.

The two entered into twilight's house, Ellie had to crouch down just to get in the door.

"Twilight I found a human want to come see!" said Lyra happily.

"Lyra humans aren't" said twilight but when she looked at Ellie she stopped in mid sentence.

"Real." said Twilight.

Twilight looked at Ellie in surprise and shock, her eyes where as wide and she was now full of questions to ask Lyra.

"How can this be humans are just an old myth!" said Twilight.

"Don't get all worked up, I have gotten some too many weird looks I lost count." said Ellie.

The three of them talked about many things. Twilight asked a lot about what her world was like, when Ellie gave her the big picture she was quite surprised.

"Your world sounds so depressing and sad." said Twilight.

"I get by the best I can." said Ellie casually.

They all talked for an hour or so before they went back on the main tour. As the two of them left Twilight tell her good byes to Ellie.

"I hope your journey goes well." said Twilight.

The two them rushed off the next stop on their tour.

By the time the tour of Ponyville was over it was already night. Lyra lead Ellie back to Discord's cave.

"Good luck on your quest Ellie." said Lyra.

"It was nice meeting you Lyra." said Ellie.

After the two of them hugged Lyra was on her way home.

* * *

She enter the cave and the others were waiting for her.

Joel quickly stuffed all kinds of supplies into her bag.

"So what kind of things did you get up to?" asked Joel.

"Well I got a tour of their town and I meet a lot of Lyra's friends, it was the best day ever!" said Ellie happily.

Ellie had very rare moments of true happiness, moments where she could just relax and be a kid.

Rainbow dash and Fluttershy where also there waiting for further instructions by Discord.

"Are we ready to start?" asked Discord.

They all nodded their head yes.

Discord started to make a portal and they all jumped in. Little did they know that a dark surprises was one the other side.

When they got on to the other side they were quite confused, the air was very cold and it sounded like whispers as it flowed throw the dark forest. There were no stars in the sky and the only thing in the sky was a full moon, it acted as the only natural light.

"Discord are we suppose to be here?" asked Rainbow dash.

"I don't know we got here, my portal making skills are flawless." said Discord confused.

Discord tried to make a second portal but it failed, this greatly worried him.

As the group talked Jeff was high up in a tree looking down on them with his soul piecing eyes.

"The first part of the plan worked!" said Jeff excitedly.

"I must tell the others of are success and we can put the rest of the plan in motion." said Jeff evilly with an extra long smile on his face.

* * *

**to be continued, Pleas review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: the eyes of a killer **

* * *

The group of five was slowly walking through the dark forest.

For some reason something felt a little off, maybe it was because there were no stars in the sky.

Or the fact who cold everything was, like everything around them was dead.

"Discord." said Fluttershy.

"Yes." said Discord.

"Are we going to get out of here any time soon?" asked Fluttershy nervously.

"I'm with Fluttershy this place is giving me the creeps." said Rainbow dash.

"We just need to keep moving." said Discord.

* * *

Jeff was running at full speed to Slendy's mansion. One he gave them the news, the hunt would begin.

He finally busted thought the door, he was all sweaty and very dirty.

"It's about you came." said Jack.

"Shut up Jack." said Jeff.

Jeff was panting heavily after his little 30 minute sprint.

"Jeff who is with Discord?" asked Slendy.

"Two humans and two pony's." said Jeff.

"Ok then whats phase two of your plan Slendy?" asked Jack.

"Jeff call all of your smile dogs, they are going to enjoy hunting Discord and his little friends". said Slendy.

Jeff nodded and ran of to get the smile dogs ready for the hunt.

* * *

As they where walking they heard lots of howls in the far off distance.

They did not think anything of it, but Discord was panicking on the inside.

All of a sudden they heard a whimpering sounds.

A large dog which resembled a husky was limping very badly and had scares all over him.

Ellie and Joel had their guns out just to be safe and Rainbow dash was right by their sides.

Fluttershy could help her self but to try to help the poor dog.

"Fluttershy what are you doing, that thing could have rabies!" said Rainbow dash.

"What are you talking about, the poor thing he has a limp and he is completely covered head to toe in scars." said Fluttershy.

"Rainbow dash has a point, in fact we should put it out of its misery." said Discord.

"I'm just trying to show compassion." said Fluttershy who looked very upset.

All of a sudden Fluttershy was quickly tackled and pinned by the dog it was trying to bite and claw her to tiny pieces.

Fluttershy started to scream and shout and loudly as she could as she tried in vain to get the wild beast off of her.

Fluttershy coward in fear as it showed of its long sharp fangs.

Its blood-red eyes were the color of blood and its long fangs looked like human teeth and not the teeth of a normal canine.

Just before the mad dog was about to bite her neck Joel put a bullet into its head.

Before they knew it ten more of the crazy dogs took its place and started to charge at them.

Joel and Ellie quickly climbed on discord's back for protection.

A vicious fight quickly issued, bullets were flying left and right, Discord was going into a primal state and was biting and clawing the dogs to bits.

When one dog when down dead ten more took its place.

Rainbow dash and Fluttershy her trying their best to fight off the crazy dogs by kicking and punching them as hard as they could.

"What are they?!" said Ellie with a look of terror in her eyes.

"They are smile dogs." said Discord.

"Why are they called that?" asked Rainbow dash.

"Well have you looked at their faces lately!" said Discord.

After realizing that fighting from the ground was going to be useless they quickly took to the sky's.

As they flew away they quickly realized that they were missing something.

"Where's Ellie!" shouted Joel as the just made it out of the tree line.

"The crazy dogs must have her!" said Rainbow dash.

They looked below to find that the dogs were all gone.

The only thing that they left was an array of dead dogs, blood and footprints.

They decided that they would spit up into groups of two, the first group would be Fluttershy and Rainbow dash and the second group would be Joel and Discord.

They then started to follow the two different trails of footprints that the dogs had left.

* * *

Ellie woke up tied to a small wooden chair.

Her head felt terrible but that was the least of her problems.

The only light she had been the flicker of a single candle in the small room.

She could move her head around but her arms,legs and her body was held in place by ropes and leather straps.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake." said Jeff.

"Who are you and what do you want with me!" said Ellie furiously.

"I just need some questions answered." Said Jeff.

"Well I have a question for you." said Ellie.

"Ok then whats your question?" asked Jeff.

"Can I see your face." said Ellie.

"Are you sure you want the answer to that question." said Jeff.

"Yes." said Ellie.

Jeff put out the candle light and switched on the lights.

Ellie couldn't help her self from closing her eyes out of fear.

"What the heck happened to your face?" said Ellie.

"That's a long story that I don't care to share." said Jeff.

"Now tell me where Discord is or I will kill you." said Jeff.

"I don't know where discord is ok." said Ellie.

Jeff could tell by the look in Ellie's eye that she was lying to him.

Jeff got closer to Ellie and Kicked her in the stomach and asked her again.

"WERE IS DISCORD!" yelled Jeff.

"I DON'T KNOW!" screamed Ellie.

"Do you want to be killed you little brat." said Jeff.

"I'm not scared of you I have dealt with crazy killers like you before, granted your face is pretty messed up". said Ellie.

"Why do you want to know were Discord is anyway?" asked Ellie.

"Me and Discord have a bit of history between us." said Jeff.

"And everyone around here wants him dead for one reason or another, I hate him because he taped me in this disgusting hole." said Jeff.

"It's a good thing he did put you here." mumbled Ellie to her self.

"Well since you will not tell me where he is I just I will have to kill you off." said Jeff.

He took out his largest knife and started walking towards Ellie.

"Its time to go to sleep you little brat." said Jeff with his classic devilish grin on.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**please review **


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7: New world with old problems**

**Hello everyone, I am sorry I did not update this week, I was at camp but I'm back now!**

* * *

Ellie was struggling to get away from him.

But every time she tried the straps got tighter and tighter.

Finally Jeff had gotten so close to her that she could feel his cold breath on her neck.

He then put his knife just above where Ellie's heart was at.

"Go to sleep." said Jeff.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER!" said Discord at full volume.

Jeff turned to see Discord's tail slap him right across the face.

Jeff was send flying back a couple of feet and landed face first into the flow.

Joel quickly ran to Ellie so he could untie her.

"Are you ok?"said Joel.

"Well other than almost being murdered in cold blood I'm fine." said Ellie sarcastically.

Jeff looked up to see Discord only standing a couple of feet from him.

"Well looks like I don't have to kill her after all." said Jeff.

"You will not touch a hair on her head." said Discord.

"Oh Discord why would I do a think like that?" said Jeff.

Before Jeff could say another word Discord kicked him to the ground again.

Jeff quickly got up and started attacking Discord, Jeff was quickly filled with adrenaline.

Joel managed to free Ellie from all the ropes and leather straps and they started running away.

"What about Discord!"said Ellie.

"He will be fine, but now we need to find Rainbow dash and Fluttershy." said Joel.

Ellie nodded as they started following their footprints back to wear they started.

* * *

Rainbow dash and Fluttershy were after the endless trails of the smile dog's paw prints, it felt like they were going around in endless circles.

"This is getting us now were!" said Rainbow dash.

"Well we need to keep looking Rainbow dash." said Fluttershy bluntly.

Rainbow dash sighed and had to agree with Fluttershy.

They then heard foot steps behind them,they turned around to see Joel and Ellie running at them at full speed.

"Where is Discord!" said Fluttershy.

"He will be fine, we need to start moving." said Ellie how was panting heavily.

All of a sudden Discord was also running towards them as well.

"Is that insane monster of a man dead?" asked Ellie.

"He is knocked out for now." said Discord.

* * *

Jeff was watching from the trees and was waiting for the perfect moment to strike Discord and the rest of his little posy, he was listening intently on their conversation.

"Can you make a portal to get us out of here?" asked Rainbow dash.

"I can try my best." said Discord.

Discord concentrated as hard as he possible could, he made a portal.

Rainbow dash was about to enter it but Jeff leaped down from the tree and started to attack them.

He quickly saw the portal Discord had made and it gave them an idea, Jeff jumped into the portal taking Ellie with him.

* * *

**On the other side of the portal**

* * *

A large Machine was being tested for the first time. It had two large generators and a large chrome circle in the middle of the generators.

"Are you sure that your new little gizmo is going to work?" said Shego.

"Of course it will work Shego, my inventions never go wrong!" said Drakken proudly.

"Lets just get this test over." said Shego.

"START UP THE MACHINE!" said Drakken.

One of Drakken's minions pulled down a lever and the machine started to come to life.

It shot out quick bursts of electricity and when it became stable Ellie and Jeff tumbled out of the machine.

Once Drakken got a good look at what came out of the portal that he had created he looked unfazed.

"Well that was a disappointment." said Drakken.

"LOOK OUT!" said Rainbow dash, she flew out of the portal at full speed.

She landed with a crash, she had landed in a large pile of scrap metal, next came out Fluttershy, Joel and Discord.

Discord instantly started attacking Jeff, they were quickly engaged in a full-scale brawl.

"Get out of here,I can take him." said Discord.

Rainbow dash, Fluttershy, Ellie and Joel started running toward to nearest exit.

Before the machine-made portal could be closed down a tons of smile dogs started to run out of the portal.

After that point Drakken had to shut down the portal and him and Shego stated to make their escape.

As the group of four were running down the hall way the last thing they heard from the lab was the evil howls of the smile dogs and the chilling screams of their victims as they were torn to shreds by the crazy dogs.

* * *

**to be continued, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8: Jeff and Discord's ****history**

* * *

Jeff was wandering in a dark ally way. we was cold,hungry and dehydrated.

But most of all, he felt alone and scared.

He felt alone because his entire family is dead, (because he murdered them).

He was very scared for his freedom because the cops where after him.

If the cops ever found him he would more than likely end up in the nut house.

He was also starting to drink so he could take his mind off of the thing.

He was about to drink more of his vodka but he was rudely interrupted by Discord.

"Hello there Jeff do you need help." asked Discord.

"But I must first introduces my self, I'm Discord." said Discord.

"That's a name you don't see very often." said Jeff.

At this time Discord was still an evil trickster and had token the form of a human.

After all he could not just walk down the street for two seconds with people screaming and running.

And the government would take him away to some testing lab short after his capture.

Jeff looked up at the person who was talking to him.

"Also ow do you know my name?" asked Jeff.

"I know more than just your name." said Discord.

"I know that you killed your entire family." said Discord.

His knife which was in the deep pocket of his blood stained sweat shirt.

He reached in to grab the knife, just for when if he needed to spill more blood and guts.

"What do you want with me?" asked Jeff who was hanging he head down low in shame as terrible memories bubbled back into his mind.

"I only want to help you out Jeff." said Discord.

"How can you possibly help me out of the trouble I'm in?" asked Jeff.

"Just trust me, just close your eyes and you will be back home with your brother,your mother and your father all still alive" said Discord.

Jeff was extremely drunk at the time and couldn't think clearly and if we was thinking clearly we would have put his knife into Discord's heart.

But Jeff foolishly agreed with him, he had made the terrible mistake of trusting Discord.

"But I can't close my eyes." said Jeff.

"Well then put your hand over your eyes then Jeff." said Discord.

"1,2 and 3" said Discord.

When Jeff took his hands off of his eyes he found himself in a dark wooded area.

It was the same dark place were the slender man,jack and several other creepy pasta's life out their days.

Jeff felt very angry at him self for trusting Discord.

Jeff went completely crazy and started to take out his anger on the trees.

He was stabbing the trees, he stopped when he heard another voice from behind him.

He turned to see a puzzled looking Jack.

"Why are you stabbing the trees, wouldn't you rather stab other people instead." said Jack.

Jeff looked Jack in the eyes,"people like you."said Jeff angrily.

"You don't need to kill me, besides I know some one who can make you a better killer." said Jack.

"Have you ever heard of the Slender man before?" asked Jack.

"No." replied Jeff.

"Well he is kinda the boss around here and despite the fact that you are a human you might be very useful to him and to us." said Jack.

"What do you mean by us?" asked Jeff.

"Well I think Slendy can explain the rest to you better than I can." said Jack.

The two then started to make their way towards Slendy's house.

"We will soon see if you are creepy pasta material." said Jack.

* * *

**to be continued,please review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Act 2**

**chapter 9:showing up late for the party**

* * *

**Hello everyone, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.**

* * *

In the span of a couple of hours the smile dogs had completely ruined to island, most of Drakken's minions were ether dead or eaten.

Also Jeff did a little interrogation of his own and found out some very helpful information.

He found out that the machine that brought him here was out of energy, but there was some energy resources stockpiled some were on the island.

He did not know were because the minion we was interrogating to get died after that.

Now Jeff was now looking for were the energy was at so that he could get the machine up and running.

And once the Machine was running, Slender man and Jack could be set free.

* * *

Two shadow figures where making their way thought the air ducks of Drakken's lair.

"Hey Kim what do you think Drakken is doing this time?" asked Ron.

"Something evil." said Kim in reply to Ron's question.

"Well I know that." said Ron.

"But I meant what evil thing in particular." replied Ron.

The then exited the air ducks and entered the testing room.

What they found inside quite surprised them.

Blood and guts where every were on the ground.

Minions with their chests ripped open and their hearts and other organs missing.

Kim had also found a note from Drakken.

* * *

Dear Kim Possible (and her sidekick),

If you are wondering where I am I'm in my secret underground bunker with Shego. For once I actually regret putting one of my plans into action. What I have unleashed on to my island is truly terrifying, but you have probable seen all of my dead minions already. So just leave already of you do not want to be eaten alive.

Your's truthfully,

Dr. Drakken

* * *

"What do you think Ron, do you think he is telling the truth." asked Ron nervously

"Well Drakken would not just murder all of his minions like this." replied Kim

The two agreed that Drakken would never try to actually kill is minions like this, the two made their way towards to exit.

* * *

Kim and Ron where making their way through the large jungle island so the two could leave.

As they were walking they heard a noise coming from their side.

All of a sudden one of the many smile dogs that had come to the island where know attacking Ron.

Kim found a large stick and started beating its brains out.

Thankfully Kim managed to knock out the dog.

"Well Drakken was tell the truth for once." said Kim.

Just then seven more smile dogs came out of the bushes and had circled them and were starting to close in on them.

The smile dogs were not going to allow their new prey escape.

* * *

**To be continued, please review **


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10:Even hero's need to be saved some times.**

* * *

As the dogs where closing in on them they slowly opened up to show them their human like teeth.

They did so as if to say your going to die and there's nothing you can do about it.

The first one started to lunge at Kim's through.

Thankfully Kim still had her stick with her and hit the dog with it,sadly it broke on impact.

Now they were completely defenseless,they had no hope of escape.

They all started to attack them in a wild mob.

They all piled on top of them, Kim and Ron were trying desperately to get to dogs off of them.

Just before they were eaten alive a loud gun shot echoed in the air.

They felt the dogs slowly get off of them, it was as if who ever shot the gun off was a more important target than they were.

"COME GET SOME YOU LITTLE FREAKS!"cried their rescuer.

The rolled over to see who their savior was, it was Ellie.

Kim and Ron got on their feet, Ron started to run in the opposite direction but Kim stopped him from going and further.

"Come on Kim we need to get out of here!" said Ron.

"She needs our help!" said Kim.

Ron sighed and said "Ok but after this you owe me!".

As Kim and Ron jumped into the action there was only one left.

It was on the ground and was struggling to get up and on its feet.

It had several large wounds, Ron thought that she saw some rib bones poking out of one.

Ellie came over to it put a large machete in to its heart.

After this meeting with the smile dogs she was covered head to toe in their blood,she was completely exhausted.

Kim walked over to her slowly, "Thank for saving us." said Kim.

Ellie looked blank faced at her and walked off.

"Is their any way we can repay you." asked Kim.

"Do you know your way around this island?" asked Ellie.

"We know this island pretty well." said Ron.

"I got separated from a larger group and I don't want to run around in circles." said Ellie.

"So you want us to be your tour guide." said Ron.

"No I want you to help me find my group." said Ellie.

"Sounds like a deal to me." said Kim.

The three of them walked off into the jungle to start looking.

* * *

to be counted, please review


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: little talks**

* * *

During most of they day Ellie had explaining a lot to them.

Mostly about where she came from and why she was here.

It took awhile for them to believe her but then she told them about the giant machine that had brought them here.

After that they slowly started to believe her.

She then told them about her world.

She did not tell them everything about she told them the basics.

* * *

The spent the day trying to look for her group,but it was all in vain.

They made a small campfire for the night.

Ron was so tiered that he just went to sleep.

The two girls sat around the campfire, each one from a different world.

Each with their own problems and everyday struggles, some bigger than others.

Ellie was from a world which was dying and rotting away.

Kim was saving her world every other day.

They sat around the camp fire not saying a word to each other, Ellie first notice how skinny Kim was and decided to get a conversation going.

"Why are you so skinny?" asked Ellie.

"I'm dieting." said Kim.

"Whats that?"asked Ellie.

"It's when you only eat certain food for a time and after several weeks of this you end up thinner." replied Kim.

"Why would you do that, you have so much food around you why don't you eat it. if I had that much food well I would be eating it like no tomorrow" said Ellie.

"Well when you put it like that it is kinda dumb" said Kim blushing.

After their quickly talk about food Ellie felt a little hungry, she quickly garbed one of the apples from AJ's farm. As she took a large bite out of it reminded her of the good day she had in that little town.

As she was about to take a second bit she looked at Kim, she did not have any food.

So she went into her backpack and garbed another apple from her backpack the gave it to her.

"Thank you" said Kim as she started to eat the apple.

"Its nothing, I have tons more in my backpack" replied Ellie.

After a few moments of silence Ellie decided to ask her some more questions to Kim.

"Where were you when my world started to fall apart, but then again who could have saved it" asked Ellie.

"What happens to it any way" said Kim.

"A fungus called a cordycep ruined everything, the long answer is that is normally infects ants and stuff, turns there brains into a zombie like state, one day the fungus mutated and it started to infect humans and after that, every thing fell apart after that" said Ellie.

"I was born in the middle of it all, I have never seen what live was like before the fungus hit" said Ellie.

"That's sad" said Kim.

"I don't really mind, but I does make me wonder what it was like" said Ellie.

"What is it like anyway, only having to worry about what boy likes you, popularity and not wondering if you would die the next day It's really bizarre" said Ellie.

"It's pretty nice, I don't think I could survive even a day in your shoes Ellie." said Kim.

"Well its pretty late, we should get some sleep" said Kim.

"Ok, good night" said Ellie, and with that the two girls drifted to sleep.

* * *

To be continued, please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12: A midnight encounter**

**Sorry I have not updated my story in a while. I was with my family. But lets move on with the story.**

* * *

As it turned out not all of their searching was in vain.

The fire that Kim and Ellie maid had attracted the attention of the others.

But it also gained some bad attention as well.

Jeff had seen the smoke as well, he was coming towards it.

It was on his route to where the energy was at anyway, so in a way it was a double win for him.

* * *

Ellie,Kim and Ron were fast asleep.

Jeff had just made it and was planing to kill them in their sleep.

The first one he went over to was Ron.

Kim had accidentally woke up and turned to Ron.

Kim instantly tackled him and started to attack him.

Jeff garbed Kim by the neck and pinned her to the ground.

"Its been a while scene I have had a challenge." said Jeff.

Jeff pulled out his knife and had it for Kim's heart.

She was trying desperately to get the knife away from her.

Ron and Ellie were awake in seconds by the fight going on.

Ellie realized in a instate who it was, Ellie swiftly garbed her machete and slashed Jeff across the face.

He cried out in pain as the sharp blade made contact with his leathery skin, it left a long scar on his face.

Kim and Ron got a better look at Jeff when the light of the full moon hit his scared face.

"It looks like I have to deal with more than one annoying brat tonight." Jeff said coldly.

Jeff lunged at the three of them, but before he could hurt any one a yellow blur flew into few.

It was Fluttershy and she had hit Jeff in the chest and Jeff landed with a loud thud to the ground.

Jeff was knocked out cold the moment his head hit the ground.

Fluttershy jumped up and down on Jeff so hard that he was starting to bleed internally

Three other figures came into view, it was Joel,Rainbow dash and Discord.

"Come with us!" said Rainbow dash, the three of them ran away with them.

Discord when over to Jeff, Jeff was covered in bloody hove prints and was bleeding a lot.

Discord saw the vase ocean and it gave him a great idea.

He carried the cold limp body of Jeff and he chucked it into the ocean.

He watched as his lifeless body was being carried away from the island by the ocean current.

He quickly flew back to the others to regroup with them.

* * *

**to be counted, please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13: the beginning of the end part 1**

* * *

As the group started to move they decided to bring Kim and Ron with them.

They moved silently in thought to jungle as not to attract any attention from the numbers of smile dogs that still remained on the island.

Now that Jeff was properly dealt with their new goal was to get rid of all the smile dogs.

If they just left the island as it was then the smile dogs could find a way off, and if that happened then all manners of chose would ensue.

* * *

A limp body washed up on the beach.

Slowly the body rose up.

It looked around and saw a large warehouse.

"It must be my lucky day." said Jeff happily.

He quickly ran towards to warehouse.

Jeff stopped to checked in his sweat shirt pocket to see if his knife was still in it, it was.

He pulled it out and started on his way again.

Jeff decided to do the stealthy approach for once.

He squeezed into the small air duct.

As he made his way through the dusky air vent he looked down through a large grid to see several crates.

On the crates large there was a label that read.

'_Drakken's portal __energy_'

He made his exit out of the air ducks.

He moved quietly around just incase someone else was around.

He opened the boxes to find the energy was in nice little five-inch pods.

He shoved tons of them in his pockets.

Jeff started to make his way back to were the portal machine was.

* * *

**To be continued, please review **


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14:the beginning of the end part 2**

* * *

As the group was looking around the island for more smile dogs they noticed something, they had .

They looked high and low for them but nothing.

They were very confused but this.

But they quickly noticed where they all where.

They were making their way back to the place were they started.

They decided that they would find out why they were going back to Drakken's lair.

They moved very carefully towards the lair because if they were spotted they were as good as dead.

They had made it towards to back of the lair.

Ellie and Joel followed Ron and Kim into the air ducks.

Rainbow dash,Fluttershy and Discord where working on find a different way in.

To make sure that they would stay in touch each group got a walky talky.

Ellie,Joel,Ron and Kim started to make their way around they maze of air ducks.

When they had made it to were they control room has at they heard something on the walky talky.

"HELP US ARE LOCATION IS COMPROMISED!" said Fluttershy.

Ellie looked worried at her walky talky.

They looked down to see many things.

Jeff was trying to figure out how to put in the energy pods.

The doors opened up, the smile dogs had captured the three of them.

Jeff turned to see what the smile dogs had brought them.

"Discord how nice you and your little friends to join me" said Jeff happily.

"And lucky for you I just found out how to get this stupid thing to work." said Jeff

"Whats your evil plan Jeff?" asked Rainbow dash.

"What evil plan?" responded Jeff.

"Your plan to take over the world of course!" said Fluttershy.

"You stupid creature, I don't want to take over the world, in face I would rather watch it burn." said Jeff.

"But I'm wasting time with you." said Jeff.

Jeff moved to the lever and moved it down.

And in a matter of seconds the machine rumbled to life.

* * *

**to be continued, please review **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Discord vs Slender man**

* * *

They could not stand by any longer.

They made their grade appearance out of the air ducks and landed on the floor.

Jeff simply looked at them and said, "Its to late for you now!" said Jeff.

All of a sudden a loud sound that sounded like static buzzed through the air.

They turned to see other figures entering thought the portal.

The first one to exit out was Slendy.

"At long last, I'm free!" said Slender man triumphantly.

Then a second figures exited the portal, it was Jack.

"Well what do you know, Jeff made him self useful for once." said Jack.

More smile dogs also followed close behind.

The mere presence of Slender man-made them all fear-stricken.

Kim was the first to speak up.

"Whats your evil plan!" said Kim rather boldly.

"My plan is to do what we have done for hundreds of years." said the Slender man.

"And that is to cause pain and death to many." said Jack.

Discord felt something deep inside him, it was the animistic instinct that lied deep within him.

"Over my dead body!" said Discord.

He quickly lunged at the Slender man with all of his strength.

After that all chaos broke out.

The Smile dogs started to attack Kim and the others.

Right before Discord could make contact with Slendy, he teleported behind him and wrapped his long cold tentacles around him.

Discord was choking and was struggling to break free from his grasp.

He managed to wrap his tail around Slendy's body and started to squeeze discord so hard that he could hear cranking noise.

Slender man removed his tentacles from Discord's neck.

Discord turned and bit into Slendy's shoulder.

Slendy let out a loud cry of pain.

Discord made sure that his fang went in as deep as possible could.

Slender man tried to get him off of him.

Discord then tried to bit his neck.

Slendy then grabbed his tail, he picked him up and then threw him across the room.

He landed with a loud crash as he made contact with the hard concert wall.

He quickly got back on his feet so he could fight again.

The Smile dogs where also fighting as hard as they could.

Jack and Jeff were fighting off ageist Kim.

The others were fighting of the giant hoard of smile dogs as to the best of their ability.

Kim managed to flip the lever on the portal device.

The machine came to live once again,but this time it was not putting out more smile dogs, but it was now sucking things into it.

Jeff and Jack tried to get to the lever so they could shut it down again but there quickly sucked up but the machine.

The rest of them were holding on a metal railing for dear life.

Discord looked at The portal and it quickly gave him an idea.

With one last powerful kick slender man had lost his bearing and had now it was sucking things into it.

Rainbow dash flew towards the lever and pulled it down.

At long last the struggle had ended.

Joel and Ellie were completely covered head to toe in blood and sweat.

"Now there is only one more thing we must do." said Discord.

"And that is to get rid of this horrid machine" said Discord.

"Fluttershy and Rainbow dash would you do the honors." said Discord.

"Of course we would." said Rainbow dash.

The three then took it outside and lifted it up as high as they could.

And then they watched as it flew down, it landed with a great crash as it landed into the ocean.

They all watched happily as it started to sink into the depths the sea.

And with that they said their goodbyes to each other and Discord and the gang left.

They were off to complete the rest of their mission.

Even thought they were starting over from scratch at this point but they were still going to complete their mission, even if it killed them.

* * *

**The end**

* * *

**Thank you every one for reading and reviewing this story. Pleas give a in depth review on it. Remember to list the pros and cons of the story so I can become a better writer. Also tell me if you want a epilogue. Also I'm talking a little break from writing for a bit. But in that time i'm going to be thinking of new ideas for story's. Kim possible,My little pony, The last of us and creepy pasta are owned by their owners. **


End file.
